The present invention relates generally to targets, and more particularly to a collapsible target that is portable and easy to setup and take down.
Target devices are well known in the art. Such devices often are used to practice marksmanship for recreational purposes and are also widely used in competitive marksmanship settings.
Numerous types and styles of targets have been developed, intended to be used with various types of projectiles, such as arrows, shot and bullets. The targets can be in the form of a relatively simple plastic sheet marked with a “bulls-eye” and secured to a backstop material, or can be relatively complex mechanical devices with cantilevered arms and sophisticated counterbalancing systems.
For example, in the field of archery alone, prior art targets run the gamut from simple 10-circle paper targets attached to a bag, tree or bale of hay, to block targets utilizing a friction foam design, to three-dimensional foam core targets formed in the shapes of animals.
Other types of targets are known, again particularly in the archery field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,363 for a “Target Assembly,” (the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference) for example, discloses a target having a tensioned web material that absorbs the impact force of the projectile and automatically resets itself for the next projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,261 for a “Spring Mounted Silhouette Archery Target Apparatus” (the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference) discloses a structure configured to receivingly stop and hold an arrow while pivoting backwards to absorb some of the shock of the impact of the arrow. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,227 and 3,979,118 (the disclosures of which are fully incorporated herein by reference) teach a target device having a pair of targets mounted at a generally right angle to one another with a shock absorber means disposed between the targets.
Outside of the archery field, numerous additional types of targets are known. For example, in the field of guns and air rifles, the prior art has developed paddles, typically comprised of steel, specifically configured to withstand the high velocity associated with projectiles fired from such devices. Known prior art targets in this field often use a spring mechanism to help absorb the high impact forces generated by such projectiles.
One prior art target that is capable of being used with multiple types of projectiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,656 for a “Self-Resetting Paddle Target” issued to Saunders, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. This target comprises a self-resetting paddle target. The target is comprised of at least one paddle mounted to a carrier body. The paddle may be flexible or rigid depending upon the speed of the projectile used with the target. The carrier body is rotatably mounted to a support rod such that the carrier body may freely rotate about the support rod with the paddle extending therefrom. The bottom surface of the carrier body is formed as a cam follower configured to engage the upper surface of a carrier support member that is fixedly fastened to the support rod and that acts as a cam.
The interaction of the carrier body (the cam follower) and the carrier support member (the cam) controls the rotation of the carrier body about the support rod and allows the paddle to reset itself after being impacted by a projectile. The paddle target further comprises a frame and a protective apron, the protective apron acting both to protect the target's mechanics from damage by projectiles and to provide a dampening effect to the paddle. A plurality of paddles may be disposed along the support rod.
Despite the numerous types of targets known in the prior art, the prior art has not developed a target that is highly portable and easy to setup and take down. Such a target could be easily stored (such as in a bag, much like a folding chair) and readily transported to events, parks and the like for use as a recreation device or in shooting competition, such as slingshot competitions. Because such a target would be simple and quick to setup and take down, it could be used spontaneously without the need to spend time assembling prior art targets. The collapsible target disclosed and claimed herein satisfies this need.
Desirably, the collapsible target disclosed and claimed herein includes a frame that is collapsible from an open, unfolded configuration, to a closed, folded configuration. More desirably, the collapsible target disclosed and claimed herein includes a fabric housing mounted on the frame that forms a compartment in which a target is mounted. More desirably still, the target comprises a self-resetting spinner mounted within a base. Even more desirably, the base is adaptable to hold the self-resetting spinner and, alternatively, a traditional breakable clay target. Most desirably, the self-resetting spinner may be mounted to the base using a glow stick or other illuminable member to allow the target to be used in low-light environments.